Wendy (Hilary Duff)
Unnamed mother Unnamed father|Friends = Casper Jade Fatso Stretch Stinkie Her aunts|Enemies = Desmond Spellman|Love interests = Casper|Voice = Hilary Duff|First = Casper Meets Wendy"'|image2 = WendyOUAT.jpg}}'Wendy 'also known as the '''Good Witch, '''is the one of the two female protagonists of ''Casper and Jade meet Wendy. Wendy was portrayed by Hilary Duff, who made hr first film debut. She lives in the country with her aunts, Gert, Gabby and Fanny. On a not so typical day, two goons come to kidnap Wendy from her family, but the women manage to escape to Sunny Brite resort, where Wendy befriends a human girl and her twin ghost brother. Physical Appearance Wendy is a witch about four foot eleven and eleven years old. She has blonde hair and brown eyes (as opposed to blue eyes in her comic incarnation. She mostly wears a red hood and footsie. Personality Wendy is sweet, kind and friendly and willing to make a friend. She hardly has any friends, and wishes to befriend even mortal boys. Wendy is best friends with Casper and Jade, seeing she first met them in a barn. She is different from the typical witch, but the only thing she has exibited from it is judgmental over ghosts. Wendy also cares for her friends, as she was willing to help Jade with purple dress for the party and also protects her from Jackman when he checks her out. She cares and loves her aunts deeply despite the fact that they often treat her inferior to them. Despite being sweet and kind, Wendy can be quite feisty. For instence, when the men come to take Wendy away, she goes fiery and calls them big goons. Wehn confronting Desmond Spellman, Wendy shouts, "If I hadn't lost my wand, I'd wipe that smirk right off your face." Wendy also is gullible as she believes Casper and Jade broke their promise before reconciling their friendship at the end of the film. Powers and abilities * '''Witchcraft: '''Wendy specializes in witchcraft like her entire family. She is an extremely powerful witch and according to the Oracle, the greatest witch to ever live. Wendy is gifted in magic with a use for a wand. She still has magic without it, but not as strong. Her magic color is usually red magic. She uses it to switch forms, mostly changes her clothes. Wendy once used her wand to attack Desmond Spellman, but failed in doing so. * '''Flight: '''Wendy has the ability to fly with the use of her broom. Her broom usually is her transportation around the city. She appears to be a skilled drummer. Relationships Casper Jade Trivia * Wendy was originally in the 1995 film adaptation of Casper, but unfortunately, Universal did not have the rights to her character yet. Instead Wendy was dropped out of the film and was renamed with Kat Harvey. ** There is however similarities between the character as they are both love interest to Casper, are Jade's best friends and like sisters with one another and Kat also wears red hoodies in the film as well. * Wendy's eyes ar e brown as opposed to her blue eyes because of Hilary Duff's natural eye color. * Wendy and Jade are like sisters * Loves the color red and wears things associated with red and adds white with the color * Is called Red frequently by her aunt Gert because she wears red all the time * This is Hilary Duff's debut character in a film. * She has no parents present, so it is safe to assume that Wendy is an orphan similar to how Casper's and Jade's parents have crossed over. * She is currently the greatest witch who ever lived because she did one thing a witch couldnt do: she befriended a ghost Quotes Category:Movie characters Category:Live action Category:Variations of Wendy Category:Wendy Variations Category:Jade and Casper meet Wendy character Category:Witches Category:Kids Category:Female characters Category:A Spirited Beginning character‏ Category:Wendy's Family